Ishida
by Kawaii Kitty
Summary: This is the beginning to a story that currently has no plot except that it's going to be about T.K. and be very dark. .... Enjoy! R/R
1. Default Chapter

Ishida  
By: Kawaii_Kitty  
  
Prologue: What does it mean?  
  
Ishida. I know that it means "Rock Rice Paddy". I also know that it was my last name at one point, and the only reason behind that was an abusive marriage. The only one who was really there for me back then was my mom. She would always take me to the park, or to the candy shop with my older brother, Matt. I loved my mom, and I still do. That is... whenever she'll get a few days off work and be awake.  
The old days were scary sometimes, what with my father's deep, hoarse voice ringing through the apartment and hurting my young ears who had by then learned enough curse words to make the creators of South Park grimace all the time. My mother always said that I made her feel better, only because Matt wouldn't. She always used to hug me tightly when her cheek was red and swollen, and I would hug her back and cry with her, just until she kissed my forehead and told me to get a bath.  
The dinners those nights were quiet, except when Matt or I asked for something to be passed. The whole thing started on a night like that. I looked from both of my parents to the other one when a curious question crossed my mind. Why did my parents fight? Because I was so young and naïve, those words went from my brain to my mouth before I had a chance to think about what I was saying.  
I looked to my dad and swallowed my mashed potatoes. "Daddy?" I asked. He looked to me and nodded.  
"Yes, T.K?" He said in a voice that was grinded down from his extensive yelling.  
"Why do you make mommy cry?" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Matt and my mother's eyes widen as they fought the urge to spit out the food that was in their mouths. The silence intensified and made my upper arms feel cold from the inside and my chest ache.  
I felt everyone's eyes fall on me, so I looked to meet each of them. My brother first. He had a look of sympathy as he drew a guilty breath through his teeth and then looked away. I looked at my mom and she had also looked away.  
And then I looked at my father. His eyes burned through mine with a flicker of evilness behind them, and a fire of hatred and cunningness burning within them, intertwining with one another and becoming something I had seen only in Devimon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, the Digimon Emperor, and Arukenimon.   
"Takeru." My mother said softly, setting her fork down and looking at me intently. "It's really none of your concern. Don't worry about it."  
My dad looked at my mother. "Nancy," he said. "If he's old enough to ask, he's old enough to know."  
Matt looked at my dad again. "Dad. Please. Don't. He's not ready."  
I looked from family member to family member. "What? Ready for what? I'm a big boy."  
Matt looked at me with sorrowful blue eyes. "Not big enough."  



	2. A Secret Revealed

Ishida  
By Kawaii_Kitty  
  
Chapter 1  
A secret revealed  
  
"Hey! T.L.!" A voice yelled at me and pulled me out from my pool of memories. "Pay attention! We don't want to make Kari waste her breath and explain the plan again, only because you didn't listen!"   
I shook my head and looked up at the bushy-haired brunette yelling at me. "Oh, sorry. Uh, where were we?"  
Ten people out of our group of twelve groaned and sighed. The girl who was talking looked at Davis and slapped his arm. "Be nice to him!"  
I smiled at her words, thinking that she could possibly be defending me. Too bad it would take a blind man to see that she likes Davis. Oh well. I can still dream, can't I?  
She cleared her throat again and began explaining the diagram she had drawn in the dirt. "Now listen up." She said as she pointed to a big circle. "This is the next destiny stone being targeted. We have to defend it somehow before Blackwargreymon and Arukenimon get to it!"  
We all nodded. Another boy in our group named Ken looked at Kari and queried, "But how are we going to do that? Blackwargreymon is practically indestructible!"  
Kari sighed and stared into space and began thinking aloud. "If only somehow three Digimon could DNA digivolve… then it would be like digivolving to beyond the Mega level!"  
I looked to our Digimon who all looked at each other and sighed. "That would be weird." Gatomon said. "Hearing all of our voices in the same head."  
Veemon piped up and smiled at Gatomon. "Maybe we wouldn't have one head! Maybe we'd have siksh headsh!"  
We all laughed at the words as Gatomon shuddered.  
"Seriously though," Ken said after he had stopped laughing. "We have no time for this idle banter."  
Cody nodded. "I agree with Ken. We can't waste any time when our enemies are threatening the Digiworld."  
I looked up at the sky peeking through the trees and sighed. "We're gonna have to wait for that. It's getting dark."  
The others looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is." Yolei moaned.  
"I don't really mind." Cody said once more. "My mom is making her special beef stew."  
Cody's Digimon, Armadillomon, smiled. "That's great, Cody! I love your mom's stews!"  
I sighed and thought of the typical dinners that I ate these days. "I'll probably be eating Salisbury steak T.V. dinners again. Man, those things begin to agitate you after a few years."  
Kari giggled. "At least your food is edible. My mom is probably making fungus-loaf again."  
"Gross!" Yolei said. "We're ordering pizza because my parents are working late."  
"Traditional rice here." Ken sighed.  
"Steaks!" Davis said as he puffed out his chest. I looked at him and became jealous.   
"You're lucky, Davis."  
"Yeah, I know." He said. I rolled my eyes and took a look at my D-3, then pointed in the direction of the Digiport we had come through. "This way, guys!"  
  
Within the hour, we were all safely back inside our friend Izzy's house. We figured that since Izzy had slipped up and told his mom about Digimon, that we'd be safe there. When we arrived, Izzy was sitting in front of the laptop we came from.  
"How'd it go?" He asked us in his usual polite manner.  
"We successfully destroyed 123 control spires today." Ken reported.  
"Great. Maybe you should leave now. My mom will get suspicious if she sees you in here and no shoes at the door."  
We nodded and headed for the door with our Digimon in our arms. About half way to each of our apartment buildings, we broke up and walked away in three groups. Kari with Gatomon to her place, Davis and Demiveemon to his apartment, Yolei, Cody, Upamon, Poromon, Patamon and I to our own.   
On the way there, Cody was saying something, I think it was about his computer being broken again, and he was complaining to Yolei about it, who was babbling about something I would have never understood, even if I did pay attention. I got off of the elevator first, thinking about the past and what had happened when we were all a family. But Dad had made a big change, he even quit smoking. Don't ask me what motivated him to do it, because I would never be able to tell you.  
"T.K.?" I heard Patamon say. I looked down at him.  
"What's up?"   
"We've been standing in front of the door for five minutes. You haven't put me away or unlocked the door!"  
I smiled sheepishly and brought my backpack around to my front and set it down and unzipped it. "Get inside, it'll only be for a little bit."  
He obeyed in and fluttered in my waiting pack. I zipped it up and flung it over my shoulder and took my house key from my pocket. As I held the key next to the lock, ready to put it in, I realized that it was already unlocked.  
"That's weird. Mom must be home early." I put the key away and grabbed the knob, opening it slightly ajar and taking off my shoes at the doorstep. I looked around our dining room and our bar that revealed our kitchen and realized the lights were off. "Hmm…" I said and looked down at my shoes again, noticing two more pairs next to mine. One pair belonged to my mother, the other pair looked familiar, but it was a bit foggy.  
Figuring Mom was probably asleep, I walked quietly to my room so as not to disturb her beauty rest, but as I came upon the living room, I noticed two figures on the couch. I turned my head towards the living room itself; my mouth fell open at the sight.  
The two people were none other than my own parents! They were breathing heavily and were sweating lightly with their hair mussed. My dad was sitting on the couch normally with my mother on his lap, kissing him passionately, letting out a moan every so often. My dad also moaned, but his were deeper and gruffer. His arms were around her waist and clenching very tightly at my mother's ass. They were both thankfully properly clothed, with exception of my shirtless father.   
I looked at them both for a moment longer and my eyes widened as large as shock could get them. "Oh, my virgin eyes." I said mindlessly.  
  
A/N: what do you think of Chapter one? The title sucks, I know, but it was the only thing I could think of, okay? Sorry this chapter was so short, but hopefully they'll get longer. Peace, Love, and Cookies!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon: Digital Monsters, nor am I affiliated in any way. So please, all you big executives who have nothing better to do than read fanfics without a disclaimer just so you can sue, you can skip over this one, because it DOES have a disclaimer! (Laughs maniacally)  



	3. A Promise

Ishida  
By Kawaii_Kitty  
  
Chapter 2  
A promise  
  
"Oh, my virgin eyes." I said. My parents tensed up at my words like they sat on a porcupine and turned to look at me. I found my face burning brightly as my mother scrambled to get off my father. I turned promptly to my room and opened the door. "Maybe I should leave you two alone." I walked into my room and closed the door, then opened my backpack and set it on my bed, then took off my hat and set it on my lamp.  
"T.K.?" Patamon asked. "Are you okay? You look upset!"  
I thought for a moment about what I just saw, and then shook my head, giving my friend a reassuring smile. "Nah, nothing's wrong. I'm alright."  
Patamon glared at me and fluttered into the air with that look on his face, burning a hole of guilt through my brain like a match on kerosene. I looked away and fondled with a ripple in my bedsheets.  
"T.K.," he said with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
I sighed and then looked at him again. "Alright. I saw my mom and dad kissing in the living room."  
Patamon landed on my fluffy pillow and stood on his small back feet. "What's kissing, T.K.?"  
I chuckled and remembered that he didn't know what kissing was. "It's a way that humans show their emotions for each other." I thought about that statement for a moment and then looked back at him and smiled. "Well, one of the ways."  
"What are the other ways?"  
There was a soft knock at my door followed by my mom's voice. "T.K.? Are you okay, honey?"  
I gasped and grabbed a pillow, then stuffed it over Patamon, then called to her nervously. "Y-yeah, Mom!"  
My door opened with a creak from the hinges as she stepped inside and shook her head at the small mess on my floor that consisted candy wrappers, a dinner plate and fork, a sock, and a glass that once held milk inside of it.  
"T.K., you really have to clean up in here." My mother said as she placed her hands on her hips and sighed.  
I lifted the pillow slightly so that I didn't suffocate Patamon to death and tilted my head. "This isn't the reason you're in here, is it?"  
She dropped her arms and then walked over to my bed and sat down. "T.K., about what you saw."  
I sighed and smiled at her. "Mom, if you're going to give me the speech about the birds and the bees, I already know what there is to know."  
She giggled and then smiled back. "Then I'll skip the small talk and get right down to business." She looked to the door and called, "Richard! Can you come in here?"  
Sure enough, my father walked in my room and looked around. "Wow, your room is cleaner than Matt's."  
My mom shot a glare at him and then looked over at me again, her face sweet again. "T.K. Your father and I have been talking lately, and well…"  
My father grabbed my mother's hand and stroked it gently. "We're thinking about getting married again."  
I gaped at them as they both smiled and kissed each other again. "You're serious?"  
They nodded. "We are very serious, son." Mom said gently.  
"But we wanted to make sure it was okay with you and Matt first." Dad said just after my mom finished.  
I didn't know what to say, I felt like someone dropped a ten-pound brick on my chest and then turned it to sugar, then stuffed it down my throat. I grinned and then jumped up. "Of course it's okay! This is great! Everyone's changed for the better! Our family will be great this time around!"  
My parents nodded and then hugged me. I knew that things were going to be better for everyone. For Mom. For me. For Matt. For Dad. For all of us.  
  
A/N: Okay, this one was short, only because I couldn't think of anything else to type. I thought that was a cheery little place to stop. It hasn't been everything I promised, but it will be. R/R! 


	4. A Past Remembered

  
Ishida  
By: Kawaii_Kitty  
  
This was great! My family was going to be back together again! Mom would put Dad and Matt back in line and everything would be great once again. At least that's what I thought. I went to Matt's band practice that night to tell him the news.  
He choked and crushed the blue can in his hand. "What?!" he practically screamed at me. "Mom and Dad are getting re-married? As in sharing the same house, wearing each other's rings?"  
Note to self: Never give news to a sweaty blonde boy drinking soda; it can be suicidal and homicidal all at once. "What other way could it mean? Don't you see? This is great! We'll be a family again!"  
Matt threw the half-empty, compressed can to the ground and grabbed my shoulders. "T.K., you're crazy! Dad's been drinking now worse than ever! He's flat broke!"  
I pressed my hand to my brother's chest and pushed him off of me. "Matt, you're the one who's crazy. Mom and Dad love each other! I just know things'll be different this time."  
Matt huffed and crossed his arms. "Tell that to Tracy."  
This name didn't sound familiar to me. I raised my eyebrow and rubbed my shoulder. "Who's that?"  
Matt gave me a glare. "Dad's whore for this week. Last week it was some girl who tried to get me to have a threesome with her and Dad." He closed his eyes and shuttered. "I've only got eyes for Sora right now."  
I nodded. "Yeah. Should I tell mom?"  
Matt gave a sigh and picked up his guitar. "She won't believe you. And besides, Dad said he'd be out tonight, he'll probably be at your place tonight. I'd buy earplugs if I were you."  
I nodded again and looked at my D-3 for the time. It was nearly eight and mom was out. If Matt was right, dad would be over at my apartment, probably ready to pop Patamon in the oven and eat him.  
Once I got home, I found dad at the dinner table, eating a bowl of ramen. The poor guy couldn't even make himself a decent dinner. Once I slid on my slippers, I walked over to him and examined him. He held his forehead in his left palm and his chopsticks in the other. It looked like he was asleep.   
Upon further examination of the table, I saw an empty whiskey bottle laying on it with the remains of a shot glass strewn upon the hard wooden table. I looked at my father with deep sympathy, knowing that my mother and depression brought on this alcoholism obsession of his.  
Slowly, without trying to disturb his sleep, I removed his pruning hand from the brownish water and noodles and took them to the kitchen, cleaning out the bowl and rinsing off the chopsticks, putting them behind the sink and clearing the table of any remnants of his drinking problem. I then took a pillow from the couch and set his head on it, scooting out his chair for more comfort. I walked back to my bedroom and took off my hat, ready to throw it on the bed when I heard a grunting sound coming from my father.  
"Ungh... T.K.? Is that you?" he moaned in a harsh, raspy voice that filled me with fear.   
I looked over my shoulder slowly, taking my hand off of the door handle. "Y-yeah. It's me, Dad. Don't worry, I already-"  
He rose from his chair silently while I was in mid-sentence. I stopped my tongue and, so it seemed, my breathing. His slippers shuffled against the carpet as he approached me, a tired, anguished look spread on his face.  
"You already what? Told Nancy? Does she know?" His haunting voice rung in my ears for a few seconds after they were said. I couldn't breathe, let alone talk. How was I supposed to answer him with words? Instinctively I shook my head for an answer. Apparently, his vision was blurred and couldn't see my action. "Well?" he hissed at me with his foul breath reeking of alcohol. I winced and turned my head away from the intimidating man before me.   
"N-no. Mom isn't home yet, and she didn't take her cell phone with her. I don't have any way of contact with her." I tried to explain.   
He didn't understand what I said and interpreted it for the opposite. "You TOLD her! You little bastard!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward as he stumbled back.   
I gave out a sharp cry of pain at this. I put my hand on his and used all my strength to try and pry him away. He growled and balled his hand into a mighty fist, bringing it hard and fast into my gut, knocking what little air I had out of me.   
I tried to gasp for the air that I so preciously desired and moaned loudly as I dropped to my knees. He let go of my wrist and let me fall to the floor. A sharp pain in my stomach seemed to lurch into my lungs, making me cough loudly and spit up some blood. I never knew how much, for my eyes ached, darkness enclosing all around me, seeing far off stars and strange clouds of pink and green floating about.  
  
Memories of my naïve childhood bubbled in my mind, remembering the night when the truth opened up to me like an overused book, flipping to a page that had been read at least a dozen more times than the others.  
I remember pain. Glass was all around me and my mother was yelling.  
"What have you done?!" A female voice, it had to be mom's.  
The blurry figures above me moved swiftly and continued to yell. There was a blur of red being thrown from the shorter figure as my mother screamed and fell over the dinner table. While my parents fought for the second time that night, Matt leaned over me, his face was clear. He was concerned. He took one look up my parents and then picked me up. More red covered my eyes and dripped from my face. My head hurt like hell, and I couldn't understand why. Was it because of the thick red water on my face?  
Matt set me down on his bed and looked down at me. "I told you that you weren't big enough to know." He folded up a blanket and put it on my head, which made me cry softly. "Hell, even I'm not big enough to know all the details."  
He sighed down at me and gave me his favorite stuffed dog, inu. "Here," he said as I became dizzy. "You can have him for tonight, and my bed, too. I'll be fine on the couch."  
He was always been such a great brother. He looked out for me since the beginning. He looked at the closed door to his room with tears in his eyes while the battle raged outside.   
I never understood why he did these things for me. I still don't know if I do. Maybe it's that little puddle of red water on his pillow and blanket that was the answer. But it's just blood, I told myself, why would he protect me for blood? If I don't know now, I don't think I ever will....  
  
  
A/N: Finally! I got down and finally decided to write another chapter on this horrid thing! The story's just getting good, I almost can't wait to continue it!  



End file.
